The present disclosure relates generally to flexible display panels, and more particularly, to force measurement in such display panels.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include display panels that provide visual images to a user of the electronic device. These display panels may allow a user to interact with a graphical user interface of the electronic devices by enabling touch control of a graphical user interface. Typically, such touch controls have relied on touch positioning to interact with the graphical user interface. However, graphical user interfaces that are limited to receiving touch position inputs may limit the interaction available with the electronic device.